


Secret Charm

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [23]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, uncle/niece implied incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Charlie can't have what she wants, she'll take what she can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Charm

Charlie shook Nate – it would do till he gave them his real name – awake, pressing a hushing finger to his lips as he opened his eyes. He squinted at her in the darkness, raising his eyebrows in mute query. She moved her finger and kissed him instead, his lips sticky and warm from sleep. He kissed her back, propping himself up on his elbows – his hands still tied behind his back, and she slid her hand down between his legs, cupping the still-soft bulge there. She didn't want there to be any misunderstandings about her intentions. It thickened attentively against her palm, Nate groaning unguardedly into her mouth.

She sat back, licking her lips, and he gave a nervous, irritating glance across the fire at Miles hunched shoulders. He even slept like he had the world on his shoulders, her uncle. Nate's dark eyes flicked uncertainly back to her and he mouthed, 'Be pissed.'

Charlie rolled her eyes and leant down to whisper in his ear, 'I'm not gonna tell him. You?'

He shook his head emphatically. Some time Charlie was really going to have to find out what these stories about Miles were. Not tonight, though. She rocked back on her heels and stood up, freezing when Aaron rolled onto his back and snorted. When he settled back down into sleep again she gestured for Nate to follow and picked her way out of camp. 

It took a minute, but he did. Once they were out of sight of the fire she turned around and shoved him back against a tree. She clenched her fists in his shirt and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him again, her tongue sparring with his until she was breathless and her neck hurt.

'You're meant to be on watch,' he muttered when she moved her head. He actually sounded disapproving.

She reached down and loosened his belt. 'You want me to go back?' 

A raw, too-loud gasp escaped him as she wriggled her hand his trousers, wrapping her fingers around his cock. He swallowed hard and shook his head. 

'No, this is – we can watch from here,' he said.

She squeezed gently, making muscles clench in his jaw. 'I'm not going to let you escape.'

He gave her a quick, hard grin. 'Wouldn't expect it. Same goes for you, if you're caught.'

Good. She didn't want sentiment or emotions, just a sweaty fuck. Miles and Aaron escaped Maggie's absence by getting piss-drunk and Nora hadn't known her, only cared when she worried at Miles. So why shouldn't Charlie escape too?

She dropped to her knees, yanking Nate's trousers down around his knees. His thighs flexed, hard muscle under amber skin, and his cock stirred against his balls. She leant in and wrapped her mouth around him, her tongue flicking over the head, while cupping his balls in one hand. He jerked and swore, fingers scraping against the bark of the tree.

Charlie trailed her tongue along his shaft in slow, teasing licks, feeling it swell against her tongue. He pressed back against the tree, thrusting his hips out as she worked her mouth around him. Once he was hard she let his cock slide out of her mouth, wet and glistening in the moonlight, and stood up. The hard angles of his face was soft and dazed as he stared at her.

'You're beautiful,' he said.

'Shut up,' she told him, stifling anything else he wanted to say with another kiss. He didn't object. Some boys did. She unfastened her trousers and wriggled them down over her hips. The night air was cold against her thighs.

Nate wrenched his head to the side, panting for air. His tongue flicked over his lower lip. 'You sure, Charlie?' he asked.

'Are you?'

'Better last night on earth than I expected,' he shrugged.

Charlie curled her hand around the back of his neck, urging him to look at her. 'Miles isn't going to kill you,' she said. 'Not unless you do something stupid.'

There was something like pity in his eyes. 'You don't know him as well as you think you do, Charlie. You don't know the half of what Miles Matheson could do.'

She flexed her fingers, digging her nails into his skin. 'Tell me later.'

It was a little awkward. Charlie hooked her leg around his hip and hung onto his shoulder, guiding his cock between her legs with her other hand. He slid in with a rough, sharp thrust, making her bite her lip. It was rough and messy, clothes catching and hips bumping as she rode him. He slanted clumsy, eager kisses over her cheek and mouth, urging her to cut his hands loose in ragged whispers.

She ignored that. She was horny, not stupid. Besides, it was just starting to feel good, pleasure jolting through her body with each quick, hard thrust, and she liked being in charge. She kept one hand knotted in his shirt and dropped the other down between her thighs, sliding over the wet folds of her sex as he fucked her. Her finger traced her clitoris, teasing her body with sensation, and then rubbed over it. 

It wasn't Nate she thought of, not his callused fingers - rough enough it would almost hurt - that she put in place of hers. That was her business though.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip as pleasure/pain/more tugged at the tender flesh like a hook. She pressed her face against Nate's shoulder, body trembling as he thrust and she touched and her orgasm wrung itself out of her in a wash of shuddering pleasure and a muffled scream.

She peeled herself off Nate, after-shocks of pleasure shivering through her as his cock slid out of her. He groaned, hips rolling in an aching want, and she thought about just leaving him there. It would serve him right, after all the lies he'd told. The idea of it made a soft, sly smile play over her mouth.

He stared at her. 'Charlie, don't. Please?' He wrenched at his ropes, shoulders tensing. 'I can't even -'

It was the thought of having to explain him limping back into camp with a raging hard on to Aaron and Nora that decided Charlie in her favour. She tugged her trousers up, the rub of them suddenly uncomfortable against tender skin, and stepped in to grip his cock. Her fingers slid up and down on his shaft, her thumb rubbing over the veined underside. He thrust up into her hand, jaw clenched and eyes screwed shut as he came over her fingers. 

'Charlie,' he muttered. 'God, Charlie.'

He said her name like it meant something. Charlie clenched her jaw in annoyance. That wasn't what she wanted. Even if she'd had time, he wasn't what she wanted. She tugged his trousers up and buckled his belt for him.

'This is over,' she told him. 'One time deal, understand?'

He gave her a cocky smile, like he knew better than her. 'I'm not your enemy, Charlie,' he said. 'I never wanted to lie, not to you.'

'So what's your name?' she challenged, and, God, she hoped he didn't answer. 

He didn't, looking away from her instead. 'I'll tell you tomorrow,' he promised.

Charlie huffed in annoyance and pulled him off the tree, shoving him back towards camp. 

*******

In the shadows Miles pressed his balled up fist against the trunk of a tree, the small pain of bark scraping his knuckles not nearly punishment enough. His other hand clenched around his aching cock, pumping roughly to the memory of his niece's bare ass and lean thighs.

Fuck. He closed his eyes and tried to thing of something else. The memory of Nora's breasts soft against his chest as they fucked in Drexel's that time, both blitzed out of their brains on booze and opiates, or the henna-bright hair and tight ass of the last whore he'd fucked in his bar. His fucking brain ignored him, gleefully dragging up images of Charlie. Some of them real – the way she bit her lip in concentration as her hand flexed between her legs (stupid fucking boy couldn't even get her off properly, if she'd come to – no) and the jiggle of her ass with each thrust – and some imagined – the wanton red of her mouth around his cock, the silk of her honey-dark hair around his fist.

He'd known he was going to hell for a while, but this was going to bump him down to a whole new fucking level.

When he came, spending himself on the moss and dirt (not in her tight, wet body or on her pale, trembling stomach), it left him a nauseating mixture of satiated and sickened. There was no fucking thing in his life he couldn't make dirty was there. He stuffed his wet, soft cock back into his trousers roughly and wiped his hands on a handful of leaves.

Long legs and anger got him back to camp in time to catch them sneaking out of the trees, both of them freezing when he growled at them. The boy looked appropriately scared, but Charlie just looked defiant– like he hadn't just caught her...

What, he asked himself viciously, fucking around on him? She hadn't done anything wrong, stupid but not wrong. That just made him more angry though.

'What the fuck are you doing,' he hissed.

Charlie blinked those big blue eyes – nearly colourless in the darkness – at him and smirked. The thought of what she'd been doing with that mouth earlier swamped with a tangle jealousy, anger and hunger. He throttled it down.

'Don't bother,' he said, running a scathing gaze over them both. 'I can guess.'

Charlie clenched her jaw. 'I'm surprised you noticed,' she said, voice prim and oddly resonant of her Dad. 'The amount you drank I thought you'd be comatose till morning.'

'So you thought you'd...consort...with the enemy?' he asked. 'You can't trust him, Charlie.'

'I know that,' Charlie said, rolling her eyes. 'I just don't know if I can trust you.'

She shoved past him and crawled her bedroll, pulling it up to her chin. On the other side of the fire, Nora watched silently – the light reflecting in her eyes. Miles ignored her and snarled at the kid to sleep on the other side of the fire.

He sat on a log and glared into the night, half-hoping for some militia patrol to stumble over them. As his body, and his temper, cooled he justified it all to himself. That henna-red whore had been months back. He was just...fucked up and horny. A girl's naked ass was a girl's naked ass, even if it wasn't one he could touch.

Would touch.

Miles huffed and glared at the tangle of hair that was all he could see of Charlie. What had she been thinking? She should have known he'd not sleep through someone sneaking out of camp.


End file.
